


UNDERFELL VERSION - 'Brother of Bone'

by SweetSugerApple



Series: WiThOuT [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SlaveTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugerApple/pseuds/SweetSugerApple
Summary: I don't know how to summerise this sounderfell kind of slavetale, babybones and child labour basicallythis is set in underfell, and is based on the events that happened before when you come calling, way way before, but if it was underfell.nobody asked for this and I should probably be instead working on my other major story's, like When you come calling, or son of science, or brother of bone... there is not even a work place thing for brother of bone! so this makes no sense as to how it even ties into everything.





	UNDERFELL VERSION - 'Brother of Bone'

**Author's Note:**

> warning, tiny little bit of swearing

“Why have you called me here, asgore, I have a business to run, time is money so if you would be so kind, make it quick” grillby muttered, tabbing his feet on the tiled hall of the judgement hall as he faced down his, or what used to be his friend.

 

If any other had dared greet the king in such a way, no doubt they would be withering in agony on the floor in a matter of seconds after spitting such an attitude to the king of all monster.

 

But this was not just any old monster.

 

“Golly, as crude and foul mouthed as ever, I am glad to see you have not gotten as soft as I thought you had, old friend” Asgore chuckled, expecting nothing less from his old friend, even though it had been almost 10 monster years since they had last seen each other.

 

It was a good attitude, powerful, dominant, fearsome.

 

This world had a tendency to make people soft, weak, traitors.

 

He had heard rumours, but rumours where only rumours.

 

A simple reminder of how this world works, and they shall be put to rest.

 

yes...

 

Maybe there was hope for his hot headed friend.

 

Even after growing soft, tending to his pathetic little pet.

  
  


“I called you here because of just that, your growing old friend, so to you I give you a special little gift, a tool to do with as you wish, you can put it to work in that bar of yours, and enjoy the earnings without the mundane task of doing it yourself.

 

After all, it must be hard to gain gold all without any other… employees, especially since you insist to treat your own personal slave as a pet instead.” 

 

Grillby fought hard to not visibly show his hidden rage.

 

That child was no slave, he was a kid who needed the protection from the corruption that had spread throughout their underground after their king and been driven mad, banishing his traitorous wife and declared any that followed in her footsteps suffer a worse fate.

 

Slavery, torture, execution, test subjects.

 

Truly, this was a kill or be killed world, where kindness can not survive.

 

Not on its own, it had to be hidden, protected, stashed away like a precious stone from the rest of the world.

 

Grillby took a deep calming breath and nodded in agreement.

 

Even his relationship with the king could not save him if he disagreed outright with asgore the slayer of humans, it was practically a death wish.

 

Oblivious, or perhaps, simply ignoring grillbys silent anger, asgore turned and clapped his large paws twice, creating a large echoing thudding sound to vibrate around the golden halls.

 

Soon, 2 large heavily armoured guards marched into the halls, being dragged behind them by a length of chain stumbled in a small, trembling, child sized figure.

 

Its hands were wrapped in a bag to prevent it from grabbing at its chain, where the bag ended were metal cuffs with the length of chain attached to it by a lock, while its upper arm was wrapped up with rope to its chest, not allowing much movement, just enough for its chest to expand as it wheezed madly underneath the small, gunny sack that was secured around its head.

 

“I acquired it just last week along with 4 other traitors, including the royal scientist, the pactetic bastard tried to hide it from me, but nothing can hide from justice forever” asgore remarked as the guards came to a stop beside him, bowing after they kicked the small child sized figure onto its knees in front of them.

 

The figure made a muffled pained whine underneath the sack hiding it head.

 

It sounded like the poor soul had been gaged to.

 

Grillby tore his eyes from the figure, looking to asgore in shock.

 

He didn't know what to ask first, since when did the royal scientist have 5 kids?! He must have hidden them well, at least, till now 

 

“The royal scientist is a traitor?”

 

“Was, but yes, i ordered the fool 5 years ago to do research on the barrier, I even supplied him with subjects that where of no use to the monster race, but instead, he turned against me, after all I have done for him, disgusting” grillby could hardly contain his flinch as he watched asgore turn his anger on the figure kneeling next to him, delivering a sharp kick to its chest.

 

The small figure gasped in pain as it landed onto its side, struggling to get oxygen back into its lungs after the overpowered blow.

 

asgore chuckled.

 

The figure groaned as it was pulled up harshly once again by one of the royal guards by the back of its blood stained sweater, a huff of laughter escaping from beneath its helmet.

 

They were enjoying this.

 

Asgore straightened and looked sheepishly towards grillby.

 

“Oh, golly, that's right, it's not right for me to damage your present, apologies, I just got a little bit, excited, I hope you don't mind, you like them small and weak anyway, don't you?” asgore asked, as he gestured towards the slave struggling to breath at his feet.

 

Grillby watched as the child swayed, struggling to stay balanced as it fought against unconsciousness as the two guards nudged and shoved at its shoulders and feet. Giving it a sharp tug upright whenever the figure could not seem to stay straight for long.

 

Grillby tore his eyes away, and reluctantly agreed.

 

If he wanted it to turn out well for the both of them, he was going to have to play the part till he could take the poor soul home.

 

“True, but try to be careful with the slave, if they are going to work for me now,  they at least have to be be able to walk back with me, otherwise they will be useless to me” grillby stated coldly as he kneeled down to get a close look at them.

 

He could not tell what type of monster they are just yet, humanoid though, and skinny, every very skinny.

 

From the sounds of their whines, they were a boy, young and scared.

 

He hoped papyrus would not mind sharing a room till he could convert his office into a new bedroom. He was going to need as much rest as he could get.

 

“Mmm… yes, I like him” grillby announced as he pushed himself to his feet and glanced at his wrist as if to tell the time, he had forgotten his watch in the rush to get here, hopefully, asgores old eyes could not see through him.

 

“As much as I would love to stay and catch up, I must get back to snowdin before the midday rush, i'm rather low on G right now, so I can't stay sadly” grillby smiled up at the goat, hoping that he would not force him to stay.

 

But luckily, asgore seemed to hum in agreement.

 

“Ah yes, I understand, here, let me get the slave ready for you” grillby just expected him to take the chain from the guards and hand it to him, but he was wrong.

 

“Get the present ready” Asgore ordered to the guard closest to him who bowed deeply before turning to the small creature next to them.

 

“Alright you little cunt, come here” they snarled as they snatched the child by his wrists and lifted him up, high into the air above his head, summoning a corise of frighted and pained whines from the small monster as the other guard reached into their dimensional box and pulled out a large potato bag that had a bow tied loosely around it.

 

Grillby watched in silent horror as they harshly tossed the child into the bag and pulled the bag shut, tightening the ribbon and tossing it over their shoulder.

 

“Good, you will escort Grillby back to his bar in snowdin, I trust your smart enough to know where that is” asgore ordered as he turned to leave.

 

“that is not necessary your highness, I would not want to be a bother-” grillby hurriedly said, as he watched the boss monster turn to leave.

 

“Oh it's no trouble, after all, you are my dear friend grillby, slaves are a luxury, I would hate to hear that your gift was stolen or got loss so soon after receiving it” asgore waved off as he paused at the doorway, looking back at him, he was looking irritated despite the fact he had changed his speech to be more polite.

 

his brow twitched in the way that dared for grillby to try and reject his ‘hospitality’

 

He didn't like the way that guard seemed more then content to carry around the bag and every so often jabbed at it with the hilt of sword to produce small pained peeps, he could not stand it.

 

But there was only so much he was willing to risk, the brat would just have to deal with whatever consequences happened once out of sight from monsters such as the king and his many eyes.

 

“thank you for your generosity, Asgore, i will take my leave now, and you, guard” grillby shouted, drawing the guards attention away from their cargo.

 

“If i find that you have reckless damaged my mechanise I shall not be pleased, i need it to be in good condition, when i put it to work”

 

he didn't trust that sadistic guard to safely carry him all the way to snowdin but he would just have to handle it till the got home, then hopefully, they can both rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun, I think, should this be a one shot, should I do a little more? I might do more, maybe


End file.
